


Again

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accident, Deja Vu, Dog - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Deja vu occurs often when dating Stephen Strange.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> In which 2020 seems to be the year I try to complete unfinished shit. this is for an unfinished October Bingo Card. At the time I didn't finish it because I was in the middle of Big Sads Time. Ah, depression it started early last year. Well, seasonal depression on top of my regular depression and anxiety, funtimes kids. Anyhoo...

Standing there waiting for the walk sign to light up watching cars speeding past, a dog there barking at you from the partially opened window of a parked car and you felt odd like this just happened. But that’s silly, isn’t it? 

The sign flipped back to walk and you stepped off the curb, the squeal of tires, a vehicle swerving too hard around the corner barrelled towards you. You felt a hand grab your arm and yank you back onto the sidewalk, “Let’s  _ not _ do this  _ again _ , (y/n).” The out of control vehicle slammed into the parked car. 

“Stephen?” You looked at your rescuer for a brief second before running to check on the dog.

Stephen rolled his eyes, “The dog survived.” He watched you petting and giving comfort to a shaken up fluffball, a soft unheard sigh escaped him, “this time you both survived.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudos or a comment letting me know your thoughts, politely. hope you liked this :)


End file.
